Home
by SneetchesToo
Summary: Ethan would be damned if that girl was left without a home again.


**Title:** Home

 **Author:** SneetchesToo

 **Rating:** PG

 **Pairing:** Ethan/Leanne

 **Summary:** Leanne didn't know if the vaccine would work, and if it did, what that would mean for her life. While waiting for a solution, she and Ethan have a chat about what the future holds, not just for them, but for the blonde girl laying only 20 feet away.

 **Takes place between _On a Mission_ and _Slow Dance in a Parking Lot_ (they've been together for about 2 months at this point). Occurs during the Episode 2x16: Fallen Angels.**

Leanne felt like she was dying, albeit, at the moment she probably was, the virus having taken over her body and rendered her pretty much useless. And as horrible as she felt, she was still more worried about Ariel. She knew the poor girl was terrified, whether she would show it or not, and it was killing her that she couldn't offer her any kind of support. Ever since she had collapsed a few hours ago she hadn't been able to get out the bed, and Ariel had been forced to finally get some sleep, her temperature steadily rising to a higher than safe level.

Leanne looked over towards her bed, trying to see if she could get a glimpse of the sleeping teen. She was surprised when she looked over and saw a body in the chair next to her bed. And it didn't take much looking to recognize who that body belonged too, despite the horrid blue suits, she could tell immediately that it was Ethan. She knew that the Colonel was worried about her, she could see it in his eyes every time he came around. And she knew that he was having a hard time keeping himself together too. However, she was surprised to see that he was spending what little down time he had sitting with the young girl. She watched him for a few minutes, his hand gently holding onto Ariel's, his glove covered thumb rubbing circles on the back of her hand.

He looked up, his years of training telling him that he was being watched, and he smiled when he realized just who was keeping their eyes on him. He quietly stood, pulling the blanket up to Ariel's chin and brushing the hair from her face, squeezing her shoulder gently before he walked away.

"Hey you." He whispered, making his way to Leanne's bedside, a small smile on his face.

"Hey." She whispered back, her hand instinctively reaching out for his. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I could ask you the same question." He ran his gloved hand up her arm, stopping to press it gently against her cheek.

"Well you know," She offered him a gentle smile, "dying is harder work than I thought."

Ethan didn't find her joke funny and he sighed, his shoulders slouching, a distraught look coming over his face. "Don't you even joke about that with me." He wanted to run his fingers through her hair. He wanted to pull her close and never let her go.

"How's that old saying go?" She moved to sit up, pushing Ethan's hand back when he tried to stop her, "You gotta laugh to keep from crying." She whispered, running her fingers through her messy hair.

"This isn't exactly a laughing matter Leanne." His hands took a hold of hers, squeezing gently.

Leanne's eyes moved towards the sleeping teen a few feet away and she suddenly felt very horrible for cracking such a joke with him. Knowing that the fear she was feeling over possibly losing Ariel was probably the same fear he was feeling over possibly losing her. "I know that Ethan." She blinked back the tears in her eyes and hung her head. "I'm sorry."

"Hey now." He whispered, his hand moving to lift her chin, his eyes finding hers through the window in his mask. "What's wrong?"

"She has nothing Ethan." Her voice was barely a whisper and it broke Ethan's heart. "What happens to her after this?"

Ethan sighed again, moving his hands to either sides of Leanne's face. "I don't know." He whispered. And he didn't know. He knew that the girl had nothing. He knew that she had lost both of her parents, that her aunt had abandoned her and that the system had screwed her. He also knew that the girl had taken up residence on Leanne's couch about a week ago and that she had been spending her spare time at the hospital bugging Leanne to let her leave. "What do you want to happen to her?"

Leanne didn't know the answer to that question. She knew that Ariel wanted to leave, but she would never let the teen run off with some stranger. She also knew that she would gladly keep Ariel with her, if that was what the girl wanted. This whole experience, and her earlier talk with Jesse, had decided that much for her. "I think I'd like for her to stay." Her voice shifted, as if she was asking for his permission almost.

Ethan smiled, "Than she stays." And he squeezed her shoulders.

"What if…" Leanne paused, uncertain if she could even finish that sentence, "what if I don't survive this? Then what?" She sniffled, her hands going to his arms, the blue suit hiding the strong muscles she longed to run her fingers over.

"You're going to make it Leanne." He rubbed her arms this time, hoping to provide even the slightest bit of comfort to the distraught woman.

"What if I don't?" Her face grew serious now, her hands falling to her lap where she folded them together before looking up at him. "We both know it's a possibility Ethan."

 _No it's not!_ Ethan wanted to shout at her. He wanted to yell at her that she wasn't allowed to even think like that, much less talk like that. He wanted to tell her that she had to survive. That he couldn't do this without her. That he'd already lost one friend and that he wouldn't dare lose another. That life without his best friend wouldn't make much sense to him. He wanted to declare his very strong feelings for her right then and there, but he couldn't. So he didn't. Instead he reached down, taking her trembling hands into his, and offered her a smile. "Then I'll take her." He whispered, his voice quivering slightly. "If something happens to you, I'll take her in."

Leanne choked back a sob, her gaze falling on the young girl again. She could feel her heart breaking at the thought of losing her. Another child. Another person who could potentially be taken way before their time. Her mind instantly going back to a time when she had had that fear about two other children, much younger than the teen was now, and she broke. Big, fat tears fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks, her shoulders shaking as the sobs took her over her body. Propelling herself forward she collapsed against Ethan's chest, his arms instantly wrapping themselves tightly around her back. She didn't know what to say, all of her emotional energy having been spent for the day. So instead she just sat there, clinging to Ethan in his ridiculous blue hazmat suit, her fingers longing to run through his hair, knowing that it would bring him just as much comfort as it would her.

Ethan wasn't sure how long he stood there, his hands rubbing circles on her back, wishing that they could thread through her hair instead. He wanted to make this all disappear. He just wanted it to be over and for everyone to be safe and healthy again. He wanted to go back to listening to Ariel tell him all about her desire to travel and see the world, him joking with her quietly over stale bagels and burnt coffee about how he'd take her anywhere she wanted to go if she'd just be a little nicer to Leanne. He wanted to go back to Heather teasing him about his choice in sports teams, telling him how very un-LAish it was to cheer for the Yankees. He wanted Jesse to crack jokes again, Malaya to bat her eye lashes at him when she needed something but wasn't supposed to be bothering him. He wanted to hear Angus and Mario argue over a patient, hell, he'd settle for simply hearing Campbell making a snide comment behind his back. He just wanted normal again. Or as normal as life at Angels could get. But more than anything he wanted Leanne to smile again. He wanted her to be happy.

Pulling back from the embrace, Ethan placed his hands on Leanne's shoulders again and choked back a sob at the sight before him. He straightened himself up though, offering Leanne a smile before he spoke. "I know I haven't been here for very long. And I know that I wasn't exactly welcome when I first got here." His mind flashing back to his first interaction with Leanne, her fussing at him about sharing a patient, that sly smirk on her face as she did. "But this past year has been quite the experience for me." He squeezed her shoulders again, hoping she would get the hidden message in his words. "You guys," He gestured around him as he spoke, "all of you." He turned his attention back to Leanne before continuing, "You guys have provided me with a sense of family that I haven't had in years." Leanne smiled this time, her hands doing their best to pull him closer as he spoke. "You guys, you've been my home." He stuttered this time and Leanne could see the moisture in his eyes and it broke her heart.

"Oh Ethan." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close. Damning his stupid blue suit to hell.

"I would never dream of leaving her without one." He whispered, his voice barely audible through his mask. He squeezed her a little tighter as his gaze fell to the girl once again, a small smile forming on his face. "Never." He pulled back again, holding Leanne at a arm's length and offered her the best smile he could manage. "If she needs it, I'll give her a home. I promise."


End file.
